Dream a Little Dream of Me
by Willows-slave
Summary: Sometimes all you have is a dream, just a smutty little Ambreigns one shot.
1. Chapter 1

His hands were strong and powerful as they grabbed and groped at my body.  
"Fuck me." I groaned out as my body bucked upwards with excitement. 

"By now I thought you would know that is just what I am going to do." His tone wasn't desperate just assertive. His long raven curls veiled my face. 

"Please fuck me." I sounded desperate and needy but really didn't care. 

"You want me to cram my cock deep in your ass?" His breath was heavy against my neck. "You want me to fill your body with my cock?" 

"Yes." I knew the need was mutual. "Please." I couldn't help but beg. I was desperate, I needed him against me. It had been nearly two weeks since I had felt him inside of me, since I felt his hands on my skin, since we had complete physical contact. He was my drug of choice; he always gave me the best high. 

"Take the rest of your clothes off, I want you naked now." He said to me then pushed me away. Looking at him as I finished stripping, I watching as he pulled his remaining clothes off as well. Once he was naked I couldn't help but smile as the shiver of anticipation crept through my body. He was perfection, every single inch of him. 

"Damn! You have no idea how beautiful you are, do you?" He asked as he licked his lips. 

"That's funny baby, I was just thinking the same thing about you." I couldn't help but reach out to him and pull him close. I needed him next to me again. I needed his body against mine. Grabbing his hands, I lay them on my chest.

"Touch me." I begged before leaning in and kissing along his jaw. His hands moved across my chest grabbing at my nipples before moving down to my stomach. My lips moved down to his neck, his skin was smooth and warm, he smelled amazing. "I can't get enough of you." I whispered between kisses. 

"Get on the bed!" He growled out "I want you, NOW!" I climbed on to the bed and felt his hand slap my ass stinging my skin. I turned my head and smiled at him, he knew how much I enjoyed being spanked.  
"Yeah I know you like this." The words left his mouth as I felt his hand smack against me again. I moaned, the feeling was pure excitement. Another slap and I licked my lips before I wiggled my ass silently asking for another one. He complied with my request and my dick twitched with need. 

"Fuck! Will you please just stick your cock in me already?" I heard him laugh after I asked and he rubbed at my cheeks before parting them. I felt his finger rub over my puckered hole, it was wet with his saliva and he slowly inched his finger inside of me as he leaned in to spit on me making my entrance wet. Wiggling my ass back onto his finger, I encouraged him to work on sticking his finger deeper inside of me. 

"I know what you want baby boy. Don't worry I'm going to give you this dick, every fucking inch of me will be deep inside of you. You need to let me prep you so just relax and enjoy." He said the words almost too calmly as he crooked his finger rubbing it over my spot. 

"Yes, right there." I whine out as his finger rubs over my spot over and over again. My body is trembling with pleasure and I feel him starting to work a second finger into me. "Hurry up and stretch me so you can give me that dick." I don't care how desperate I sound; it had been too long since I got to feel him. It was much too long since I got to be with him. His time was consumed with work and family, my time was reserved for work and him, I always had to wait longer than I wanted to. 

"You do know it's been just as long for me too, right gorgeous?" Both of his fingers pressed hard against my prostate. My hand grabbed my cock and I began to stroke myself. I shook my head up and down, I knew there wasn't anyone else; no one at all that he would replace me with. I just wanted that dick more often. Roman grabbed my hand and forced me to move it off of my cock. "I'll take care of you." He whispered out before his fingers hit my prostate one last time before he pulled them out. "Turn around for me." He commanded and I obeyed as I flipped over onto my back. 

"Like this?" I asked as I pulled my legs up holding onto my ankles and spreading them wide. 

"Mmmm yeah just like that." He said as he rubbed the head of his cock over my hole before he slowly tried to push it in through the first ring of muscle. "You have the best ass I have ever fucking seen." I couldn't help but blush. I loved knowing he liked my body. I felt his head fully enclosed in me now as he slowly sunk deeper inside. 

"I want all of you now." I said as he stared down at me for a second and he finished pushing into me with a grunt. His hips were pressed firmly against my body and he lay still between my legs. He was trying to let my body adjust to his size but I didn't care I wanted him to move. I wiggled my hips as my hands caressed every inch of him I could reach. "I need you to fuck me hard, please. I just want to forget everything, make me forget it all." I needed him to make up for lost time. I needed him to make me think about him and what happened tonight with each movement I make tomorrow. 

"I know what you need." He smiled as he pulled out of me almost completely before he pushed back inside with a hard thrust of his hips. "You need this." He said his hips moving against me harder and faster with each thrust he makes now. 

"Yeah this is what I need." I moan out as my head falls back hard against the pillows. The head of his cock jabs against my spot with every thrust he makes. His hand grabs my cock and begins to stroke me. Damn. It feels so good, his hand is big and strong and he knows just how to hold my dick. "Roman please make me cum, you know I need to, baby." 

"You should know by now I am going to make you cum."He groaned out as his hips moved faster and faster while he slammed into my body. "Your ass is perfect, I love the way it wraps around my cock." As he swiveled his hips to the right and sank into me, he hit my spot dead on and I withered beneath him as I moaned loudly. "I'm going to fuck you so fast and so hard you're going to cry out my name as I milk every bit of cum from your balls." He smiled down at me after he said it and I knew I was in trouble. 

"Do you promise?" I asked I guess I was just being stupid this man never failed to please me. "Fuck" I screamed out as his cock slide against my spot over and over again. He knew right where it was and just how to hit it. My eyes rolled back into my head and everything went dark. Roman's hand wrapped around my cock impossibly tight as my entire body shook. I wanted to moan out his name but I wasn't able to form words. The only sounds that escaped my lips were broken moans and gasps that were both frantic and anxious. I could feel the warm wet and sticky trail of cum that leaked from the slit on my dick, it trailed down my shaft over his hand and dripped onto my balls. I could also feel my ass getting pumped full of his cum as my hole clenched around his cock milking it dry. 

The next morning when the alarm woke me I looked around and sighed half asleep. I almost wanted to cry but being a man, I held it all in. I was alone, totally on my own, in a cold dark hotel room. The side of the bed where he should have slept was vacant. I laid my hand out over it wishing it was his skin I was touching instead of the icy white sheet. This dream always ended the same, it always left me sad. I would wake up without him, hard and with no-one else, no one who cared. I sighed and took a deep breath before I sat up. 

"Poor unlovable me." I mumbled out before I laughed slightly. Maybe one day he will care just how I need him to, until then I hope I can at least keep on dreaming.

 **A huge thank you to AmytheaRose for roof reading this! Go check her stories out!**

 **Sorry if this depresses anyone just been toying with this oneshot for awhile. If you bothered to read this thank you and if you can be bothered to review you rock!**


	2. Chapter 2

Another dream and another one and another one it just went on and on. The past two weeks of restless sleep was because of you. Your face, your voice, your embrace but it was all a terrible lie. When I woke up I was always without you, always alone. All of my days started miserably without you and my nights were all lonely without you. I dreamt of the feel of your arms around me, your body against me and your lips pressed against mine. As I slept I dreamt you were mine but as I was awake the nightmare was reality and you were not mine.

"Fuck" I mumbled a loud to myself as I shook my head and forced myself to look away. I knew you caught me staring a lot lately it seemed like every time I was looking at you that you were looking at me. I could see that look in your eyes, those pale grey eyes that held nothing but questions and concerns. I tried to hide from those eyes lately but they always found me always analyzed me and always stared right back at me. I avoided those eyes and I avoided you, it was all for the best. I stood as I brushed my hands down my pant legs I was going to turn to walk away until I heard your voice.

"Dean wait up I need to talk to you." You shouted at me and I was still going to walk away. I would have pretended not to hear you but your hand grasped my shoulder before I could even take a step. "Where are you going? I was thinking since we are here in town maybe we could just hang out tonight maybe have a few drinks or something." It was your voice I was hearing but for some reason it seemed to lack the confidence it was normally laced with. I turned to look at you but only for a moment before my blue eyes stared at the floor.

"Yeah sure we can chill tonight if you want too." My heart actually sped up as my mouth spoke the words. I glanced up at you again and saw a slight smile splayed across your full lips. "Where do you want to go I asked?" Thinking you may have had a bar in mind.

"I'll grab some beer and meet up with you in your room, I guess. I mean if it's ok I wouldn't mind getting away from the fans for a night." He kicked his foot as he said it and I just nodded in his direction.

"I'll catch you there later then." I said before I turned and started to walk away the butterflies fluttered around carelessly as my mind became overwhelmed at the thought of him and I alone.

 _Later that night…_

The knock on the door startled me even though I expected it to happen at any moment anyways. I walked over to the door as I nervously chewed at my nails. My hand came to a sudden halt inches away from the lock and I heisted for a second to let you in. 

"Dean I know you're in there." You called out as you knocked again. It was as if you could read my mind and I was suddenly reminded just why it was that I avoided you these last couple of weeks. I took a deep breath as I opened the door.

"Hey man." I said dryly as I moved aside to let you in. You looked at me and rolled your eyes as you walked into the room you had a six pack of Heineken tucked under your arm and small brown paper bag that was twisted around a bottle you held tightly in your hand.

"Thanks for letting me in. I thought you were going to pull some funny shit man. You haven't been yourself lately." The Samoan explained as he set the drinks down on the bed before he reached over to the dresser grabbing the ice bucket and throwing it at me. "Grab some ice baby we need to keep the beer cold."

I hated when he called me that, it always made my mind race and my heart flutter and I had all I could do to turn and walk out the room without turning twelve shades of red. As I walked to the ice machine I lectured myself to begin to act normal. I couldn't let him read into just what was going on anymore than he had. I couldn't let him know just why I was acting the way I was. I quickly filled the ice bucket as I made my way back to my room. I reached the door and took a deep breath.

"Dean just get your ass in here." I heard him say how did he know I was just standing here. I swear sometimes he knew what I would do before I did it.

" I got the ice." I said as I held the bucket up he handed me an open beer and grabbed the bucket away putting four beers into it. " What's in the bag?" 

"Jack, what else would I get? " He asked with a laugh "I know what you like Dean."

"Yeah I know you know it all Rome." I sighed as soon as I said it I didn't want to be rude but I just felt like I was actually at a disadvantage with him. He always knew me so much better than I knew him. I raised my beer to my lips taking a long slow sip from it. I took a deep breath and then took another swig right after.

"Slow down." He cautioned me I was ready to drink it all I could have finished the bottle in one more sip but I slowed down and made it into two as his eyes examined my every move. Once I set the empty bottle down he reached over popping the cap on another one and handed it to me. 

"Thanks, I guess I'm pretty thirsty." I smiled before he raised an eyebrow at me and took a sip of his own drink.

"You're also over thinking something too much." When he said it I knew he was trying to get into my damn head. "You need to relax Dean what's meant to happen always happens." He smiled over at me and I weakly smiled back, he was just taking a lucky guess now I thought.

"I'm cool." I smiled again as I looked over at him, I was going to do my best to act normal and just relax around him tonight. Besides the son of a bitch was right what is meant to happen will. There was no need for me to stress out about this Roman and I were friends and whatever it was that was going on was just some fluke of my subconscious and I shouldn't read too much into it. I smiled again. "Pass me that bottle big man."

 _Two hours later….._

You had me laughing so damn hard about what your story about jumping the barricade at old school Raw I was nearly choking as I stumbled out of the bathroom. I picked up my last bottle and poured the last sip I had left into my mouth. There was still a few swigs left for each of us in the bottle of JD but I knew the liquor was just about gone and things were just going to go back to awkward tomorrow. Tonight though I was going to enjoy myself and I would worry about tomorrow, tomorrow or at least wait until you were gone.

"You wouldn't just shut up and let me get over the damn barrier man you just kept running your mouth." He laughed as he set down his now empty beer bottle also.

"I was in character." I pouted as I tried to explain myself.

" You don't shut your mouth even when you're not." He laughed I stood up reaching for the remains of the JD but his hand clasped my wrist. He stopped me from grabbing the bottle and licked his lips. "I bet I know what would finally shut you up.

"I'll never shut up." I whined out as he pulled me closer as I began to fall I steadied myself with my free arm and he leaned in close pressing his lips against mine. I thought I was dreaming again this couldn't be real. I was afraid to kiss back as if I may wake up. He pulled away resting his for head against mine.

"I'm sorry I had too." He shook his head slightly his grey eyes focused on my face which was without a doubt full of shook. "I've been having these crazy dreams, about you." He laughed slightly but I cut him off as I leaned back in capturing his bottom lip between mine I sucked on it gently before I released it and gave him a few gentle pecks against his full lips. He stood up quickly as he pushed me onto the bed. My eyes went wide as I watched him remove his tank top and stand over me unbuckling his belt before removing his pants, "take your clothes off." He said with a smile and I struggled to sit up and comply with his request. We were both stripped down to our boxers and I lay back in the bed as he crawled onto the bed straddling my body with his. "Relax" he told me before he leaned back in for another innocent kiss. This time his lips stayed against mine a bit longer I trembled and he tried to still my nerves as he kissed my nose and each of my eyes before leaning back in and whispering out "relax: once more.

"Roman I just I mean this is you and me this is my dream." I looked up at him as his grey eyes sparkled and he moved over to the side of me grabbing me and holding me in his arms. His touch was so familiar and it did manage to calm me. "Ro." I tried to speak but he cut me off. 

"Shhhhhh just relax and get some sleep." He rubbed my back with his free hand as he held me. Then he leaned in real close and whispered out "dream of me."

 **Yes this was going to be a oneshot but I figured that a happy ending was called for and I needed one too so here you all go : ) I really hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
